The Suicide of Love
by Sisters of Disconsolation
Summary: AU. What is the value and the worth of a single life? Eventual SasuHina. OOCness
1. Drop Dead

This is a Kai solo project. I randomly found this plot bunny musing in school a few days ago. I thought it would be something kinda new, and I hope to stay away from most fanfic cliques. The coupling is eventual SasuHina. Please be patient. I hope to actually update this story compared to my previous story. Much love to you all. If you're gonna review, do it. If not, I don't care. Thanks for just reading this. I accept ideas.

Btw, the music recommendation for this chapter is: Drop Dead by Lunachicks

I do not own the anime Naruto or its characters.

O.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.O

The Suicide of Love

"Freak!" the repetition of words suffocated me like smoke. The thin vapors of insult after, insult wore me out.

"Ugly bitch!" the angry voices shrieked.

"Drop dead, cunt!" retorted a faceless student. Slam. I'm hit. Again. The same endless pattern of pain. Repeats. Repeats. Every day. I let myself slide down the lockers. There's no need to get up. There's no one waiting, worrying, or noticing.

High school is the cage for adolescences to be molded and branded by society. Like sheep, we're gathered, directed, and slaughtered. Accepting answers with questioning, we allow our innate intelligence to lay dormant while we all play our part to act out the stereotypes that the media lies out. The pretty masks with pretty red ribbons we don to shield the natural colors of emotions, thoughts, and feelings. Trading the real for surreal, we all conform in one sense or other.

I'm the target. I'm the blame. I'm the outcast. My existence is a nuisance in the eyes of my peers. Disgust. I can see it in all their eyes.

I gather myself and rearrange my supplies back into my satchel. The cold, empty hallway signals the close of the day. With renewed strength, I walk out of the school into the snow covered streets. Dozens of teenagers gather in clustered cliques outside. The cliché groups gather: the populars, the wannabes, and the nobodies. The rulers of all cliques are Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke. All the tribes smile and laugh with bright faces and dull eyes. Especially Sakura.

Her vivid cherry bob tossing in the chill of the wind. Her jade eyes glow as she gazes at her posse. Looking at her, she appears perfect. From my eyes, she appears grotesque. My eyes have always seemed to see deeper into people, like some special ability. What a laugh. Me, special? No. I'm just a failure.

Sakura is always searching for approval of her worth from her friends. She needs the girls to compliment her. She needs the boys to ask her out everyday. Her nervous eyes constantly search for positive feedback from those around her. If she didn't receive the attention, she would have to face how ugly and worthless she feels on the inside. And Sasuke. I don't particularly care about him. He could have everything, yet he rejects the world. Observing him, it appears as if socializing is physically painful for him. Hard stygian eyes that have seen waking nightmares. A dark sheen resonates from his eyes because he's seen death. Real, gory death. The painful kind that torments you every night. I see that same sheen in my own eyes…

I make a game out of my tormentors. Observing, and analyzing their actions and words. I pin their psyches down so that I can feel some sort of power over them, but it's just an illusion.

Oh, Naruto. My hopes were so high for you. But now, you are my betrayer. You acted out so that others would acknowledge your existence. Beneath your childish exterior lies a man, who simply wants love. How, I love you. How, I loved you. You are my heart. You were my heart. You are a fracture in my wrecked spirit.

Now, I'm just a broken wind up toy. My father twists the key; I do a little song and dance. Smile for the world, and then lay still until he twists me again.

Lost in my own self-pity, I didn't notice my feet moving. I didn't notice that I stumbled into Sakura until I slipped on the icy cement.

"Ouchies!" screamed Sakura's harpy voice. She feigned pain even though she wasn't the one spilled on the floor. What an immature creature! Fury gathered around me in waves.

"Are you ok, Sakura?" concern lined Naruto's voice as he sprang towards her. I guess I'm invisible today! Lucky me, I should go rob a bank.

"Shove off!" pushed Sakura. "Sasuke, did you see what _it_ did to me!!" crowed the bimbo. I tried to remain calm. I'm bullied everyday. This is normal. No need to break from character and tell them off.

"I don't care." He muttered and glowered at us all. Crocodile tears pooled in Sakura's eyes as she jutted her lip out in a pout. Naruto fell for it again.

"Oh, no! You're hurt! I can't believe that _it_ would attack you and not apologize." Anger flowed in Naruto. He rose to his full height and glared at me. Knowing that he would never love me hurt, but this could possibly be worse. He hated me. Now, all eyes were on me. I hardly spoke. I went days, sometimes weeks without speaking out loud. At times, I forgot what my audible voice sounded like.

"Sorry…" so that's what it sounds like. Soft, and whispery. I looked down, and retreated within myself. With no back bone, I'm pitiful.

Sakura marched toward me and stood inches from my face. She exclaimed, "DROP DEAD BITCH!" It was the student body's favorite command to use on me. No one stands up for me, they all laugh. Hahaha! Isn't the whole situation hiliarious?

I am stone. No feelings for them to hurt. I'm tired of this. I simply turn around and walk away. The winter wind tugs me ominously home like being drawn into a black hole. I'm alone. What a surprise. I take staccato steps toward my jail.

Everywhere I go is some sort of prison, trap, or cage. The journey home was short, and I make it there in ten minutes. My family's generic mansion was lavishly decorated. It was filled with everything to be desired, except a loving and attentive family. I tread through the large doorway, no one there to greet me. The mansion is empty. My workaholic father doesn't come home until 10pm, and leaves at 5am. He runs our family's multi-billion dollar cooperation. I hardly ever see him, and when I do, he critics me. Never smart enough. Never pretty enough. Never strong enough.

My sister, Hanabi, attends an elite boarding school. She embodies all of my father's ideal qualities. It's not a big secret that Hanabi will take over the cooperation instead of me, the first born. I serve no purpose in the family other than taking up space and shaming all my ancestors.

Mom is dead. She died trying to amend my mistake of being born a girl. She died trying to please my father. The doctor had told him numerous times that mom wouldn't live through the childbirth, but he pushed her. He needed a son, but ironically sacrificed his wife for another daughter. Isn't that hilarious? But in the end of it all, father got a strong heir to take his place. I'm just an extra.

"Hinata-sama, allow me to take your bag to your study." mumbled my maid. I nod. No need for words. I climb the great spiral staircase to my chamber. Pressing open the door, I examined my room. Everything in it is perfectly white and organized. White Egyptian cotton comforter with silk sheets. Soft cream carpet. Ivory dresser and vanity. Priceless, antique porcelain dolls line the walls.

I never got the choice to decorate it. My father hired a designer who chose a page out of some interior design magazine and embellished it without my input. I hate it. I want to smash all the dolls and spatter vibrant paint across the walls. I'm not a four-year-old; I'm fucking sixteen-years-old! I just started my junior year in high school. I'm all riled up again. Calm down. Breathe.

Tired of isolation, I called my best and only friend in the world. Ino would help.

"Hello?" responded Ino.

"Hey. I miss you. How's boarding school?" I sputtered. My tension was starting to uncoil at the thought at finally telling someone how _I _felt.

"OMG! It's soooo amazing. Everyone's soooo nice. I've made a ton of friends, and there are soooo many cute guys. I even got in the school's popular group! Isn't that, like, the coolest?!" she chirped sounding like an airhead.

"Huzzah! That's neat-o. I'm exuberant for you. But, why are you talking like that?" I questioned. Ino was always articulate and had a vast vocabulary. We would make games of trying to use unusual words. The girl on the receiver sounded nothing like my best friend.

"Like, what are you talking about?" snorted Ino.

"You don't sound like yourself." I confessed.

"Like, what?" she flustered.

"You're sounding like one of those ditzy cheerleaders. Hahaha, stop playing around and really tell me what's going on." I pleaded.

Ino spoke through clenched teeth, "I joined the cheer squad too."

"Oh." that's all I could say.

"You, know Hinata! Don't be upset with me because I grew up. I think you should too and get some new friends!" she spit at me. Click. Dial-tone.

Wow. I think I just lost my best friend.

My mood grew more morose by the second. Everything was falling to shit. I let myself just sit in my bedroom and think. What was the point?

Not to sound emo, but: I have no friends, my family hates me, I'm bullied everyday of my life, and I never speak.

Wandering through my memories, one phrase repeated over in my head.

"DROP DEAD!" "DROP DEAD!" "DROP DEAD!" "DROP DEAD!" "DROP DEAD!" "DROP DEAD!"

The voice of my enemies rose louder until it screeched over everything else. A flow of every emotion cultivated through me until it refined into one steady pulse of hate. I smiled sincerely for the first time in who knows how long. I knew how to simultaneously shame my family and emotionally scare all the students. That night, I ate dinner alone with a wry smile, excited for the next day. My last day of being their victim.

O.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.O

Please share all thought and comments by clicking the review button. Much love- Kai


	2. Knife Party

Dear Readers, I was shocked to see the positive response to this story. Thanks to all the encouraging reviews, I pushed myself to update before a month. I don't know if this will be a regular occurrence, but just take what I can give. Also, a few of these words are a bit challenging so if you don't get them look them up. I'm not insulting your intelligence; I'm enriching your mind. (I had never heard of some the words until I used a thesaurus.)

Disclaimer: surprisingly, I am not the creator of Naruto. If I were, I wouldn't have made so many fillers and would have made Sasuhina a canon pair.

The recommended music for this chapter is : Dead Enough for Life by Icon of Coil, Knife Party by Deftones and Hero by Regina Spektor

O.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.O

The Suicide of Love

Chapter 2

As the morning light rolled through the window, Hinata writhed deeper into the tenebrosity of her comforter. Shutting out the inclement world and diving into her whimsical fantasies supplied the short pleasure in her depressing life. Hinata savored the last feelings of sleep and sighed deeply.

_School. Another day of abuse, and neglect. Another pointless day._

Then the recollection of the previous day battered her skull. The loss of Ino hurt. Now, she was truly alone. No one at all. Subsequently, her resolve fluttered into her mind again.

A delirious grin extended across her petite mouth, and her eyes widened. A sudden giddiness rushed over Hinata and fermented her madness. The urge to sing and dance welled inside. Finding no reason not to, Hinata indulged herself.

"_Oh_!" belted Hinata, "This is my day!"

Her movements became erratic as her voice rose and fell. Insanity pushed her to become louder. Twirling in her room, everything seemed to come alive.

"Now, now, children, what's with these gloomy faces?" she interrogated the pallid porcelain dolls. They stared back with silent, sad full eyes that reflected her silhouette.

"You need to be happy. _Smile_!" Hinata exclaimed as she threw the dolls against the walls. She had officially snapped and had skipped far over the line of mental stability. The melodious crash increased her satisfaction. Frenzy possessed her as she ripped pillows, shattered mirrors, and tore sheets. The sounds of destruction captivated her, but the spasm did not last long. Immediately when the crashing was heard, the maids charged toward Hinata's chamber through the maze of corridors. Pound! Pound! Pound!

"Hinata-sama! Hinata-sama! Are you alright? What's going on?" the maids demanded. Hinata froze. As if seeing the room for the first time, she was in disbelief.

_I caused this. This destruction. This chaos._

The thought of being the cause of disorder brought Hinata…contentment.

"I'm fine. Return to your duties." She commanded. Hinata heard the quiet shuffle of feet in reply.

"Oh my ears and whiskers, how late it's getting!" Hinata quoted to herself. She loved Mr. Lewis, but the realization that school started in thirty minutes forced her to rush.

_This is my big day, might as well dress with somewhat effort._

Hinata slipped a freshly pressed long-sleeved blouse with knee length emerald green pleated skirt. Her body made the school uniform look erotic. The natural coke-bottle shape of her body complimented most styles, but she never mustered the courage to flaunt fashion. She dusked a soft neutral eye-shadow over her lids and defined her eyes with a light amount of charcoal eyeliner with a coat of mascara. Then, Hinata quickly combed and straightened her long, indigo mane till it was sleek and shiny.

Throwing together her books, a shard of mirror glass, and various school supplies, Hinata was ready. She slid on her shoes and ran out the door. Many wondered why a girl as rich as Hinata would want to walk when she could have a helicopter ride to school everyday. But the answer was simple. She liked having a choice of pace. She liked having a choice of route. She liked having a choice. And today, Hinata was making a life changing choice.

The hangover brawled on Sasuke in the rhythm of his pulse. The light was too bright. The sound was too loud. The people around him – no, the children were squealing and cavorting like a great gathering of swine locked together in the mud. Gawking at him, they fabricated Sasuke as the center of the universe—well, the girls did. With a naturally chiseled, angular jaw line, deep set eyes, and an air of mature confidence, he was the archetype of man to the females of Minato Namikaze High School.

The world flowed slowly around him like a stream around a rock. The teacher's materials, too dull and simple for _his_ superior intellect. His peers, too immature and superficial. Everything was slow and monotonous. Go to school, get harassed by girls. Go home, get harassed by boys. Drink himself to sleep. Four hours of nightmares, wake up hung over. Rinse and Repeat.

He strode through the halls with indifference. Blocking out the students around him, he imagined himself alone in silent halls. He didn't belong to anyone. Then, his imaginary world dissipated. A girl walked through the halls into his mind's sanctuary. Her aura, or some sort of invisible force drew him towards her. Inside of her a twisted child's innocence radiated through her skin like incandescent light drawing him from the dark depths of his psyche.

Following her behind in the various turns of corridors, he realized he was in his first period class. She gracefully lowered herself in the seat next him. He sat as well.

_Is she new? _

He knew he was obviously staring at her, but he disregarded common courtesy. She was a spectacle in his eyes and he could not look away, even if he wanted. She tossed her long strands of indigo hair over her shoulder to reveal soft, bright iridescent violet eyes. Smooth, perfectly pale unblemished skin encased her entire structure.

_She's like a living porcelain doll._

Then, suddenly his new doll was violently shoved.

"Doesn't _it _look _so_ lovely today?" mocked an obnoxious, obese, fugly, immature girl. The room responded with sardonic cackling.

"You think that if you just smudge some make up on, we'll treat you like one of us!" exclaimed the same subhuman as before. The classroom rumbled in agreement, and girls crowded around her to continue the slander and shoving. Without warning, the leader of the skanks spit in innocent girl's face. As the spit ran down her smooth cheek, her expression remained stoic.

_Wait, this is _it? _This is that one odd girl? What?!_

Confounded, Sasuke allowed his face to contort into a painful grimace over his damaged doll for just a breath of a minute then shifted back to indifference.

"Settle down class." commanded the tardy teacher. He strolled through the door with an air of aloof poise and sat at his desk. His silver hair jutted out in all directions and a black eye patch covered his left optical. A lazy grin spread across his face while he looked over his class oblivious to the previous drama.

"Now class, we're gonna spend the period defining the chapter's vocabulary." He announced.

"Shouldn't you teach us something?" inquired a curious student.

"No, that's the textbook's job. Why else would the state provide 'em? I'm just here to supervise." He chuckled, "So, get to work and if needed, work with a partner."

The class room murmured as the students searched for definitions, and partnerships were initiated.

_Hmmm. Maybe, I'll find out who that girl is. Does she even have a name?_

Sasuke pivoted in his seat to face the silent girl diligently working.

"Hey." He commented. The girl looked up then continued to work.

_She ignored me?!_

"Hey _girl_. Do you want to be my partner?" he tried again as he internally nursed his ego. Her stone face cracked and surprise splintered through her features. Someone had for the first time called her _girl_, not _it._

Before she had the opportunity to answer yes and introduce herself as Hinata, someone interrupted. Had this interruption not occurred, Hinata might have reconsidered her resolve and given mankind a second chance. But, then there would be no story.

"Bitch! Who do you think you are?!" rose Sakura as her devotees followed suit.

"How dare _it_ talk to Sasuke!" remarked a crony.

"_DROP DEAD!" _shrieked Sakura as she repeated her catch phrase.

Their voices rushed together till it resonated like one streaming breath of hate. Mr. Hatake, the teacher, was absorbed in his pornographic novel and would occasionally hush people without paying attention around him. Mr. Hatake was a busy man who needed absolute focus.

Before, Sasuke could react to the situation; Hinata dipped down into her school bag and clutched a large shard of broken mirror. A flip had been switched in Hinata mind. Madness had once again claimed her. Her usual slumped posture straightened. Her eye color changed and glowered an impossible shade of white. Her emotionless face coiled into a crooked sneer that revealed all her pearl teeth. Her body language warned to back away.

"Really? You crave my death?" she growled. She stepped closer to her persecutors and lifted her shard. No one responded.

"Well, I'm glad to oblige some _friends. _But my blood is on your hands." Hinata exclaimed as she pointed at all of her peers.

Then with a swift motion, Hinata plunged the mirror shard into her left wrist and dragged it from her elbow to wrist, and repeated the process to her right arm. She was so numb and hurt from the world that she hardly felt the physical pain. Deep crimson blood pooled around her feet and coated her fingers.

Hinata lifted her hand to her face to examine the warm, sticky blood, and smiled sweetly. Looking up, her classmates were stunned. Gathering the last of her strength, Hinata stepped towards Sakura and bitch slapped her. The force smeared blood across the pinkette's face. Then, Hinata crumbled on the floor loosing the last of her strength and blood flow increasing.

The sound of the slap drew the attention of Mr. Hatake who immediately dialed an ambulance. He rushed to Hinata and attempted to staunch the incisions.

Sasuke dropped his façade and displayed his horror openly. The sight of blood triggered memories which caused Sasuke to scream out in agony. Trapped in the past, he relived the visions of corpses, hellish cries, and blood. He knelt by Hinata as the rest of the class ran from the room in shock and panic. Brushing her feathery bangs from her closing eyes, Sasuke began to cry in his hallucination and anxiety. Her long dark hair looked so much like his mother's.

"Mother, don't die. I'll be good. I promise I'll be a good boy." he recited over and over like a magic spell to raise the dead.

O.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.O

So yeah, there's the newest chapter. I hope it didn't sound rushed or forced. Btw, I do NOT encourage or endorse suicide for any reason. If you struggle with suicidal thoughts or self-mutilation, please seek professional help. A theme of this story that I hope to develop is that there is a reason for being alive even when it doesn't seem like it. So cheer up and thank you for reading. Reviews are nice but only leave one if you feel like it. I'm going to beg for them. Much love—Kikai :*


	3. In a Lose, Lose Situation

So guys, I had a crazy week and didn't have a lot of time to write a lot. So I though I'd at least post a little bit and hopefully update again in a couple days with more. Thanks for all t positive comments. You make me excited to post another chapter and sad when I don't have time to write.

The music recommendation for this chapter is In a Lose, Lose Situation by Emery.

O.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o..o.o.o..O

The Suicide of Love

Chapter 3

Blood. It covered, coated, and splattered across every surface and wall. The once cold wooden floors heated from the spilled blood to warm and pleasant. Blood of my kin flowed in

streams and gathered in pools nibbling my child toes. I shuffled backwards, away from the mess. I wanted out. The whimpering of the dying stained my innocent ears. Corpses piled

forming a waterfall of unceasing dark scarlet. His tall, lanky figure swiftly moved through the compound slicing through bodies with such grace, it appeared like he was performing an

ancient dance. The messy long hair that swung in a low ponytail and the ruby haunted eyes that resembled my own marked the assailant as my older brother, Itachi.

"I'm purging you all of your _filth_!" Itachi thundered. The response of shrieks shook me and reiterated through my mind like a skipping record. Continuing his campaign of slaughter, Itachi

sliced, snapped, punched, and stabbed his way to our parents. The closer he approached our parents, the slower my mind worked. Through my eyes, the movements of everyone became

languid. My eyes absorbed the miniscule details despite my efforts to look away and run for safety. I was transfixed in the corner under the table with all the brightly wrapped presents.

Itachi's stern face gave no indentation of remorse as he lifted his blade higher and higher. Freeze! The room was still in my mind. My eyes scanned over my parents for an eternal second.

Father stood courageously in front of mother. No vestige of fear but only pity for my brother and me. My mother embraced father from behind and stared at me the whole time. Her eyes

commanded for me to get away, to shield my soul from this horror, to remain pure. But the force of the blade severed father and mother together in one blow before I could act. In one

stroke of a blade, he cut the chords of my fate, the life I had once lived, and the person I was.

Tossing up his head to emit a loud howl, his work was finished…for now. Itachi glided to my corner and squatted before me.

"Happy birthday Sasuke." He spoke softly and smiled at me. He _smiled _at me. The anger, pain and trauma swelled in me until it poured out through my eyes in round, hot tears.

"I _hate_ you." I responded evenly though my body trembled. The tears continued and I made no effort to wipe them away. Mother always knew how to soothe me but now I would never

know comfort.

"That's not nice, Sasuke. You shouldn't behave like that." Itachi chided.

"Go away! I never want to see your face again! And if I do, you better be dead like the rest of our family!" I screamed at him.

"Happy eighth birthday." He whispered and disappeared.

In my agony, I crawled to my parent's bodies. Tying my mother's arms around me, I let her blood envelop me. I imagined it was the warmth of her hug and comforted myself with delusion.

Then suddenly, my body jolted. Sleep weighed down my eyes as I compelled my eyes to absorb the afternoon light. The sterile white sheets of the school nurse's office felt rough

underneath my tight fists.

"Now that you're awake, it's time we talk." Kakashi smirked.

O.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o..o.o.o.o.o.o.O

So this is just a taste of the rest of the chapter. Once again, sorry about the length. I wanted to go into more depth about Sasuke's past so that him freaking out previously doesn't seem

as strange as before. Hopefully you all see the extent of how traumatized he really is beneath his façade of indifference. Much love—Kikai


	4. Redemption

so in summary, i do not even want to explain why i haven't updated in forever. thanks to all the persistent and continuous pleas to continue, i have updated. enjoy :) the song suggestion is Exogenesis Symphony Part 3 (Redemption) by Muse. 3 Kai

oooooooooo The Suicide of Love: Chapter 4 oooooooooooo

"Now that you're awake, it's time we talk." Kakashi smirked.

"What's there to talk about? Nothing's wrong." Sasuke muttered over his shoulder as he faced away from the inquiring man.

He turned towards the window and tried to focus on the withering tree. The leaves were ripped away by the uncontrollable winter wind. One by one, the tree would be deserted and bare. It would be left alone to wait for spring to restore the beauty and rich foliage. But languorous time seemed to leisure, never arriving to the vivacious season. The one thing Sasuke could depend on was the shift of seasons. No matter how cold the winter, summer was bound to begin with sweltering heat. No matter how dark the night expanded, light bounced through the streets in mere hours. No matter how bad the situation, there was good lingering to happen.

_Does the same theory apply to me?_

"Sasuke, you just had a panic attack in the middle of class at the sight of blood!" Kakashi exclaimed.

"Hmm." Sasuke refused to meet Kakashi's eyes. He lifted his wall of indifference so that he didn't have to withstand reality.

"I've allowed you too much freedom and slackened my supervision over you. I see now that was a mistake. Starting now, you will be placed in counseling." His voice adapted to a stern tone.

"I don't need counseling." Sasuke persisted.

"Also I have signed you up for some service projects for character building." the inflection of authority become louder.

"Whatever. I don't have to listen to you." He scoffed.

"I'm you're legal guardian and the paperwork's dotted and signed." Kakashi stood and continued, "You _will_ do as I say or else I'll cut down your freedom so that you won't shit without me knowing. Got it?" he walked closer to Sasuke until he was looming over him.

"Che…" Sasuke burbled.

Kakashi took the lack of an argument as a signal of submission. His smirk transformed into a lop sided grin as he patted Sasuke head like a father awkwardly comforting a son.

O.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.O

I remember collapsing and crumbling like a used, disregarded paper cup. The rush of my escaping blood left me light-headed and frigid. Then suddenly tight, warm fingers grabbed my tender wrists and steady cool, drops of water fell on my ghastly cheeks. Aching cries pleaded my ears as my breathing slowed deeper and deeper until my thoughts ceased. I connected my remaining consciousness to my pulse. The beat returned later and later, my lungs began to fail. Confusing nothingness held me for a minute and then a burst of color, light, sound and motion.

Vibrant green leaves glowed in the bright perfect sky. Trees extended and climbed almost higher than clouds. Laughter of children flowed with the mild wind that cared a scent of wild magnolias, and sunflowers. Everything, the plants, earth, and creatures, was alive.

_Am I alive?_

Snap! A branch crackled in the long velvet strands of tall grass. A small face peeped through, giggled, and ran off. I felt compelled to follow the small elfin child in hope of answers.

It appeared as if the child was running blindly but at the end of my chase, the child hid behind a sitting woman. The woman nestled amongst the bending, flowing nature. With a waterfall of dark blue tresses, a round face, and wide iridescent violet eyes, she was an eerie image of my mother. The woman wore a simple gown of gossamer creamy silk that shone with the reflection of the greenery around her. A soft smile curled and her arms stretched out to embrace me.

"Wake up, Hina-chan. You are still needed. There is much for you to achieve."

"But…What has happen?"

"You're dead, but only for a short while. You need to go back."

"I don't understand. Why should I return to a place of suffering when I can be here with you Mother?"

"Things are not lost. Suffering is temporary, and neccasery. Breathe in the pain and allow it to shape you and strengthen you."

"Did you watch over me as I cried? Did you see the way people treat me? Did you see how unloved I am?."

"Sadly yes, but there is so much more for you to achieve. And high school is not your life. There is so much more a head of you and good waiting to happen. So many lives that you need to touch."

The sound of children's laughter stirred around me and the wind tugged against my skin. The dewy grassy shook and cracked open. Suddenly I plummeted through the seams of the universe and back into the world of the living.

Beep! My eyes jolted open. Blurred figures drew closer to me. I felt around. A scratchy cheap cotton sheet lay over my legs. Everything was illuminated with harsh fluorescent light which continued to irritate my recovering eyes. Sound gradually filled in and I began to distinguish the individual voices.

"Doctor! Come here. She's awakened!"

"Do you know what you're name is?"

"…Hinata. Hyuga Hinata."

"Do you remember what happened to you?"

"I died."

"Yes, but luckily we were able to resuscitate you. You were medically announced dead for thirteen minutes."

The cords and tubes twisted and coiled around my arms like serpents, pumping their venomous poison into my veins. Groaning I sat up and absorbed the situation. Then stepping from the shadows was my father.

"What is wrong with you? Are you so bent on being a disgrace that you pull a stunt like this?",

I tried to answer but father's livid anger prevented me from interrupting. "Did you hope that the news would cover this and my business would crumple. Well, I suppose you're more like your bitch of a mother than I thought. No backbone, no intelligence, no worth!"

"Shut the fuck up you little pussy. You think you're so high and mighty but all you do is abuse a child! You are a sick fucked up bastard and I hope that when your rotting carcass blisters in the whipping flames of hell you understand the pain and torment you inflicted upon others. If I wanted to destroy you I would have shot you with a pistol at our family dinners and sold the business. So sit down, and shut up. Go back to pretending that everything in your artificial world is alright so that I can suffer alone."

Silence. I died and officially became anew.


End file.
